


The Terror Character Study

by Fanlay



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Art, Character Study, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlay/pseuds/Fanlay
Summary: A collection of sketches of characters from The Terror, mostly of James and Francis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It should come as no surprise that beautiful tragic men in naval uniforms would be what finally trigger me to pick up the pencil after several years of dry spell.  
> I'm still doing character study; it's my first art in this fandom and I haven't drawn for a while, so I'm taking it slowly. Hopefully all this effort will eventually lead to some smutty fanart. I'll be updating this post with more sketches.


	2. Crozier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sketch of Captain Francis Crozier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francis all dolled up and looking gorgeous. Based on the picture from the AMC website.


	3. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quick study of James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the photo from the AMC website.  
> You probably could tell that I was really only interested in capturing his face. Please excuse my sloppy rendering of his uniform.


	4. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James with the note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I quite captured his likeliness but here it is for what it's worth.  
> Photo reference. Pencil on paper and Photoshop.


End file.
